


The Hard Way

by my_dearest_comma_laurens



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And some banter, Fluff, Hamilton Gift Exchange 2k16, Humor, M/M, Modern AU, coffee shop AU, this is literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_dearest_comma_laurens/pseuds/my_dearest_comma_laurens
Summary: Fluffy Jamilton coffee shop AU.





	

Alexander Hamilton walked into Starbucks, the overwhelming scent of coffee hitting him immediately. He got in line behind an enormous mass of hair and a purple frilled jacket that reeked of entitlement, took out his phone, and began to browse various social media platforms. He was considering starting a Twitter war -- there was a particularly ignorant Trump supporter on his feed -- when a loud, obnoxious voice cut through his thoughts.

 

“I’ll have a Caramel Macchiato, Venti, Sugar Free, Upside Down, Skinny, Ristretto, Skim, Extra Shot, Extra Hot, Extra Whip.”

 

The barista blinked.

 

“I’m sorry… could you repeat that, please? Slower, this time?”

 

The large-haired man huffed. “Caramel Macchiato, Venti, Sugar Free, Upside Down, Skinny, Ristretto, Skim, Extra Shot, Extra Hot, Extra Whip.”

 

Alex had to hold back a laugh. He could not, however, restrain himself from muttering-

 

“And extra high-maintenance.”

 

The man turned around, and Alex was about to say more when another ordering station opened up. He settled for rolling his eyes, and went to order.

 

“Hi. May I please have a Venti Mocha, five shots?”

 

The man turned around, an incredulous look on his face.

 

“Five shots? You’re - you’re aware that it’s possible to overdose on caffeine, right?”

 

“Fuck you. Believe it or not, some people actually need energy because some people actually need to work for things in life.” 

 

“Then eat an apple, for God’s sake.”

 

“Says Mr. Venti, Extra Shot, Extra Whip, Sugar-Free whatever.”

 

“Better than five shots of espresso.”

 

“And why do you care what I order?”

 

“Glass houses, man.”

 

“Okay, you were being completely obnoxious. That’s different.”

 

“Yes, because ordering five shots isn’t obnoxious.”

 

Alex opened his mouth to retort when the name Thomas Jefferson was called and the man turned around to get his drink.

 

God, Alex had so much complaining to do to Laurens when he got home.

 

\---

 

Alex entered the Starbucks the next day and immediately scanned the cafe. Sure enough, the man in the purple jacket -- Thomas Jefferson, he remembered -- was stretched out at the counter, his feet up on a second stool, taking up as much space as was humanly possible. Alex walked up to him and crossed his arms.

 

“Could you be any more obnoxious? Two stools?”

 

“I’ll have you know, this is good for my back. Unlike hunching over a laptop.”

 

“I’ll have you know, that’s good for my brain. Unlike whatever the hell it is you’re doing.”

 

“See, this is called relaxing. It’s what you get to do when you do your assignments at night instead of cramming in the morning at Starbucks.”

 

“I actually have a job at nights, see, because I didn’t get everything handed to me on a silver platter.”

 

“Oh lord. You’re one of those liberals who thinks there’s something wrong with having money, aren’t you?”

 

“‘One of those liberals?’ Really? And there’s nothing wrong with having money, so long as the wealth is spread equally among everybody.”

 

“But you can get money, as long as you work hard enough. Just giving people free cash- that’s what sounds like getting things handed to you on a silver platter to me.”

 

“Oh lord. You’re one of those conservatives who thinks America is a perfect land of freedom and equal opportunity for all, aren’t you?”

 

“Yes, actually, it is. If you work, you can rise up. But you shouldn’t tax the rich just ‘cause we got it made. If the poor are in debt, why should we bear it? We create jobs and work hard for what we have, you people just want to move our money around.”

 

“I’m sorry? The only reason most of you have money is because you inherited it. And those jobs you’re talking about creating? The working conditions are awful, and most of ‘em don’t pay jackshit. You’re so rich because you pay almost nothing for labor.”

 

They continued on like that for almost fifteen minutes, Jefferson following Hamilton to the counter while he got his drink just so they could continue their debate, stopping in the middle of a rant to snort at Alex’s drink order. The argument got steadily more heated, ending when Alex began threatening to kick Jefferson in some unholy places, which prompted glares from several customers with children. By this point, what remained of Alex’s coffee had gone cold and Jefferson was again sprawled out across two stools, in a position that just so happened to display his incredibly muscular legs -- not that Alex cared, obviously. He was was busy working on his econ paper, already a page over the limit. And if he spared the occasional glance at Jefferson, well, it was perfectly normal to notice if somebody was particularly well built, right? It didn’t mean he was attracted to him. Using this justification, Alex began glancing over his laptop more frequently, noticing how the tightness of Thomas’ shirt showed hints of his abs, and that when he held up his phone, the muscles in his arms would flex... 

 

Needless to say, Alex didn’t get any work done that day.

 

\---

 

And soon, they fell into a routine. Thomas usually arrived at Starbucks a couple of minutes before Alex, and when he came in, they would exchange a few fiery remarks before Alex ordered and then began writing papers that weren’t due for months, and Thomas began doing… whatever it was Thomas did on his phone, resting his legs on a second stool while doing it. They always sat next to each other.

 

Although he wouldn’t admit it for his life, Alexander Hamilton looked forward to this part of his day, sometimes even waking up earlier than usual to get some of his work done so that he could spend a bit more time arguing with Thomas. And his queerplatonic partner, John Laurens, was exceedingly sick of hearing about the man. 

 

Alex was head over heels.

 

\---

 

Alex opened the door to the coffee shop and was immediately overwhelmed by the sheer amount of people crowding the relatively small cafe. God, it was packed. Then he remembered: coffee was 50% off today, and apparently everyone in New York had come to enjoy it. He got in line, which was at least three times longer than usual (Jeez, were people really this desperate for cheap coffee?) and while he was waiting, looked around for Thomas, wondering if he had still managed to get his usual seat considering the crowd. Sure enough, he was at the counter with his legs up on another stool, which was an even more obnoxious position than usual considering there weren’t enough seats for everyone. Alex just snorted and shook his head. 

 

After getting his coffee, Alex walked up to Thomas and crossed his arms, staring down at him with a clear silent request. Thomas just smirked, not moving his legs off the seat.

 

Alex shrugged. “Fine, I guess we’ll have to do this the hard way.”

 

And without another word, he picked up Thomas’ legs, sat down on the stool, and placed his legs back down in his lap. 

 

He pretended not to notice the bulge in Thomas’s jeans as he pulled out his computer and began to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
